1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to collapsible structures, and in particular, to a system for assembling or otherwise building objects from separate collapsible panels using connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Collapsible structures have recently become popular with both adults and children alike. Examples of such structures are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,038,812 (Norman), 5,467,794 (Zheng) and 5,560,385 (Zheng). These structures have a plurality of panels that may be twisted and folded to reduce the overall size of the structures to facilitate convenient storage and use. As such, these structures are being enjoyed by many people in many different applications.
Most of these collapsible structures are pre-assembled with the panels connected to adjacent panels by stitching or other non-detachable connections. Therefore, it is not possible to change the configuration of the structure, so the variety of use and play for these structures can be limited.
Thus, there still remains a need for collapsible structures that provide increased variety of play, entertainment value, and utility.